User talk:Brackenstorm
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Songflight's Journey page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rainsplash987 (talk) 04:03, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Constructive Criticism First of all, I'm Bramble, and welcome to the wiki. :3 If you have any queations, feel free to ask me on my talk. The reason why I'm sending you a message is that you're breaking the constructive criticism rule - see the Rules link on the Welcome thing above the message to read. (Yes, new users break this rule a lot of the time. You're not the only one, thankfully c:) You can't just go: 'YAY' when you write a comment by someone's story. You have to tell the user at least something that you liked, and possibly how to improve. For example: "I really like how you portrayed Brokenpath... she seems so sad in her world, and I feel sorry for her. If there's anything to improve, you might want to add more detail to the story..." See, this helps the author. Once again, if you are unsure of what this means, feel free to message me via my talk, and I'll explain further. I hope you see you around here, btw ;3. --In Flanders Field, where poppies blow, between the crosses, row on row 05:21, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey, your latest comments are seriously unneeded. On Songflight's Choice, just putting "uh" and "LET ME HELP YOU PLEASE" aren't needed. I'm not an admin, but I'd advise you to stop commenting like that. Bramble has already explained how you should be commenting. and from the next day onwards, his smile did not falter Um... I'm not sure what you mean exactly. Help me write? Why do you want to do that? xD You could just write your own stories! it's just the beginning this isn't the end 21:44, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey so I noticed you showed a lot of enthusiasm in "helping others". I think you meant helping them write some of their story? As Rainy said, you could always just write your own fanfic rather than help others. Usually on here we create our own story ideas (so not based off others unless you want to give them credit for the characters and story line). Maybe that clears it up a bit? you don't go around asking if you can help others with their fic or create ideas off their original ideas. You kind of create your own idea based off of Warriors instead. But you can ask to make a collab with someone, so the two of you can create an idea together and write the fanfic together instead. Also, Brams was telling you about constructive critism. It's not really just "you have a few grammarical errors" or anything. You can also be constructive by helping them improve. For example, you can say "I like your character structure but i think you can improve Lightpaw a little more! Also your plot is so unique!" and so on. Do you see what I mean? I hope that explains things to you. If not, please message me! -- Some days the sun sets earlier, days don't last forever you know 22:57, May 10, 2015 (UTC)